


Cheers to that

by alittlemayhem



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Canon Compliant, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlemayhem/pseuds/alittlemayhem
Summary: Sakusa could almost imagine Ushijima was sitting beside him. Looking equally as disheveled. He chuckled at the thought of the sight. Two national volleyball players slumped together in the backseat of a small car, it was comical.Or the one where Sakusa gets completely trashed at an interview and spills his big secret.
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 54





	Cheers to that

**Author's Note:**

  * For [atruedreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atruedreamer/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Ally! I hope you love this!

He was late, rushing out of the car Sakusa hastily checked his watch before rushing into the building. The carpark was unusually busy and finding a spot proved to be more difficult than initially intended. Sakusa hated untimely arrivals. He pressed the button for the 14th floor and he stepped into the cool embrace of the elevator’s air conditioning system. Groaning he pulled out his phone to shoot his agent a quick message.

“Hey just got here, can't believe it was that packed.”

“Sakusa-san I know you were hesitant about this interview, but to put it off for that long? You can’t fool me. I’ll be there to pick you up after.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” 

Sakusa sighed deeply and shoved his phone into his pocket. 

He knew what she was talking about. Sakusa did not want to attend this interview, he didn’t want to attend  _ any _ interviews. But this one topped the list of ‘Interviews Sakusa wanted to avoid’. An interview that not only involved him drinking, but had him partnered with an old friend.

With a soft ding, the elevator doors slid open. He stepped into the corridor and made a sharp left towards studio B. Collecting himself one more time before stepping in, he prayed it would fare well.

“Ahhh Sakusa-san! I’m glad you finally got here, quickly get ready for the interview, the makeup station is ready for you.”

He bowed in apology, waving his hand to ease the panic.

“I apologize for my tardiness. That won’t be necessary, I’ve already been prepped. Let’s go ahead and get started.”

Sakusa nodded politely to the director as he took a seat adjacent to his soon to be teammate. 

“Kiyoomi-kun.”

“Wakatoshi-kun.”

They exchanged polite nods before settling into their chairs.

Sakusa was nervous, he was about to have a joint interview with the single person that was his undoing in high school. And with a quick glance, Sakusa knew his tastes were no different. Strong muscular arms supported the weight of a full-bodied athlete, Ushijima’s sharp eyebrows matched his normally stern face. He demanded attention and respect in a room full of others. Sakusa’s heart was beating out of his chest. 

To make matters worse, the production assistants brought over two full bottles of vodka and a couple of shot glasses. Sakusa knew that he wouldn’t be able to hold out long. The interview was going to be a tough one.

The premise was simple on paper, easy to understand. The two athletes were given a fan question to respond to. The questions ranged from the average quizzical to the more intimate in nature. Of course, the athletes were given a way out of sorts, in the form of liquid punishment. Swallowing down bitter mouthfuls of secrets was a good way to pull them out more in the end. And unfortunately, that was exactly what took place.

It started off really mild. Almost too mild, it lulled the two in a sense of false confidence. 

“Sakusa-san how can you describe yourself in three words?”

“I think that I am thorough, motivated, and clean.”

“What do you hate about each other?” The questions kept on. 

Sakusa felt that he was unfairly riled up by the premise of the interview, given that the questions had not been too difficult to fess up to. Until the trivia dove into more personal matters, they started drinking instead of answering questions like, “Do you have an interest in someone in your life right now?” 

“What is your type?”

Suddenly Sakusa’s fears were realized as all holds were barred when the live Twitter fan questions came into play. 

“Sakusa-san you’ve been a great advocate for gay rights, proudly displaying your support for your teammate’s open relationship. Do you identify as a homosexual?”

Without a moment's hesitation, Sakusa locked eyes with the interviewer. Returning her prying statement with a crude and quick response, he practically spat. 

“Yeah.”

His mood began to sour at the mention of his sexuality. He would have to drill his agent for allowing these sort of gimmicky interviews to take place. Ushijima had always had a knack for alcohol, so it didn’t surprise Sakusa when he chose to down another shot instead of revealing his own preference. 

The tension was thick, they had a history. Sakusa always felt like he and Ushijima were two ends of the same pole. Always in the same mindset and vicinity but never able to reach each other. Sakusa’s attention drifted as the interview droned away. 

“Sakusa-san what was your gay awakening?” The interviewer read from the live feed, snapping his attention back to the interview. 

Ushijima turned to him, slightly worried. Sakusa wondered if Ushijima was worried he was drunk and would find himself in a precarious situation. 

His face lightened into a small smile. He could feel the warmth kissing the tips of his cheeks. He  _ was _ drunk, too far gone to care even. And before his mind could make up the decision to clamp his mouth shut, he started rambling about his first love. 

“Tall and broad, it was middle school… people always said they were lucky to be blessed with talents, that’s bullshit. It’s not luck, it’s hard work and determination. I knew what that felt like. Envy from those who never gave their passion a priority has no meaning to me.” 

“Kiyoomi-”

Ushijima knocked his knuckles on the table between them to cease his rambles. Sakusa stuck his tongue out at the admonishment and turned his attention back to the interviewer. 

“Anyways, we never got together, but I still think about him. So cheers to that.”

Sakusa slammed the last shot of vodka letting the sting burn his throat and slumped over the table. His groan echoed in the completely silent studio. The confusion in the staff was immediately palpable. 

“I think we should, uhh- end it here.” Ushijima quickly scooped up his teammate. He bowed in apology to the staff and quickly set for the exit.

Sakusa could feel that his face was totally ablaze. He was completely inebriated, to say the least. His arms and legs were completely lax as he leaned into the strong grip. The room spun, and the lights flashed brightly until there were none at all. The sounds of cicadas chirping in the summer night clued him in that they had made it out of the building. The humid air clung to his skin like molasses making him uncomfortable.

A car door opened and he was very gently placed in the back. The plush seats and air conditioning were a welcome embrace. Zooming lights illuminated the backseat and his vision struggled to adjust. Sakusa could almost imagine Ushijima was sitting beside him. Looking equally as disheveled. He chuckled at the thought of the sight. Two national volleyball players slumped together in the backseat of a small car, it was comical. 

“Wakatoshi-kun?” Sakusa’s slurred words were too loud for the quiet of the car.

“Kiyoom-kun, you are way past your limit. I’m sorry I should’ve stopped them when I knew you were too far gone.”

“Mmm- It’s ok. S’not like anything I said was a lie anyways.” 

Sakusa giggled to himself, his smile was brighter than the lights that whizzed by. He couldn’t believe that he was dreaming about Ushijima again. It felt too real. He closed his eyes and let the rocking of the car take him. His agent must have sent someone to come get him.

They stumbled into a foreign apartment. Sakusa was completely unaware of where he was and who was handling him so carefully. His drunken stupor left him completely vulnerable. Plopped on the cool tile in the kitchen he whined at how the world spun and groaned at his upset stomach. If anybody saw him like this he would have to hide for eternity. 

He thunked his head on the cabinet and pouted to the world. Sakusa could hear a low laugh echo in the quiet apartment. His eyes remained shut, he didn’t have the energy to open them. But somehow that laugh sounded like heaven to his tired ears. A soft nudge pulled him from the grips of his own mind, and he accepted the small slice of bread and water that would help appease his symptoms. 

He was tucked into a warm bed and it didn't take long for the sweet embrace of sleep to pull him under.

* * *

The birds were relentless in their onslaught of chimes. The bright sun bore down on his eyelids. Sakusa moaned in agony as he peeled his eyes open. He was hungover, for the first time in 10 years. Looking around, Sakusa realized that he was not even in his own home. Panic began to settle in as he checked his body for signs of abuse. Fuck.

His breath hitched as a noise startled him. His movement was completely stalled. He shook at the unease. 

“Hey, good morning, look hey shh you’re fine.”

Ushijima quietly spoke from the doorway. Sakusa whipped his head upward. His curls bounced as he looked up at the voice, completely awestruck by the situation he was in. 

“What? Where? Is this? Ahhh-”

His head throbbed with a splitting migraine. Ushijima made his way towards him and handed him a cool glass of water with some aspirin. He took the moment to reply softly in a hushed whisper.

“You got completely loose at the interview. It was my mistake for not noticing you had surpassed your limits, I knew, but I was having a good time and didn’t think about it. This is my apartment, my agent drove us back. Yours wasn’t there when we left, and I didn’t want to leave you there.”

“Shit.”

Reaching frantically for his phone he scrolled to the most recent chat history to find 48 missed texts and 12 missed calls. All from his agent. He fucked up, big time.

“Fuck.”

He typed her a quick apology and locked his phone. Pulling his hands to his face he sighed into his palms. Soft words and regret left his lips.

“Wakatoshi-kun, thanks. I’m sorry I let myself get too drunk. Give me a moment to grab my things and I’ll head out soon.”

Sakusa starts to stand but is abruptly held in place by Ushijima. 

“Wait. You don’t have to go, have some food and sleep off your hangover. I’ll have my agent contact your agency and clear your schedule.”

Bearing some shock, Sakusa decided the battle wasn't worth it and crumbled back into the warmth of the plush sheets. His unease completely melted away as the fond scent washed over him.

“Thanks. I owe you one.”

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll come to grab you when the food is ready. Rest.”

“Mmmm”

Sakusa shifts slightly in the bed as Ushijima exits the room. He inhales the clean scent of his sheets and blushes at the thought of him being in the room of his childhood crushes. He lays back into the bed and drifts back asleep smiling at his newfound comfort. 

His dream was oddly vivid, some convoluted rendition of the events that took place yesterday. His interview, although cloudy in his mind, definitely did  _ not _ end in his accidental confession. As drunk as Sakusa was, he was sure he would never let a secret of that caliber slip. 

The scent of steamed vegetables and baked chicken wafted through the air stirring him from his sleep. Sakusa moaned as he tossed around in the sheets. Rolling to the edge of the bed he tucked his cool toes into a set of blue penguin house slippers, snickering to himself at the endearing nature. He found his way to the bathroom and fished around the drawers for a spare toiletries set. Sakusa Quickly washed up and fixed his appearance. His headache had substantially receded and he thought he would be good to head home shortly after a meal. 

He aimlessly wandered around the unfamiliar apartment, following the sound of classical music and silverware clattering. As he turned the corner he quietly took in the sight.

Ushijima Wakatoshi, of the Japanese Olympic team, stood before him in all of his glory. Donned in a pink robe and gray sweatpants he set the table with an assortment of healthy foods for their consumption. Sakusa could almost hear his soft hums with the music as he continued his movements. He softly cleared his throat, making his presence known, before approaching. 

“Hey, thanks. You didn’t have to go through all this trouble.”

“No, it’s nice to share a meal with someone. I was just about to wake you up. I may have been a bit overzealous with my preparation. Here, take a seat. Water or juice?”

“Water is fine.”

Sakusa slid into the chair adjacent to Ushijima, he couldn't help but be slightly aware of how comfortable the atmosphere was between the two. It had been a few months since they had last spoken, and maybe even years since they last spoke about things outside of the volleyball realm. The thought made Sakusa stir quietly in his seat. That hesitation was soon washed away as their conversation drifted from one topic to another. He found himself responding eagerly to Ushijima’s questions and he received equally attentive responses. 

“I have that sometimes too! Like just now I had a dream about the interview yesterday.”

Ushijima blushed at the mention, his eyes averting the contact of Sakusa’s own.

“Yeah, I learned a lot about you from that interview.” Ushijima’s timid smiles threatened to demolish Sakusa’s heart right there on the spot.

“I wish I could say the same for you as well, but unfortunately I don’t remember much after the fifth shot.”

“You don’t?”

Ushijima’s eyebrows rose in question. His wince was barely noticeable. 

“No, not really. Why? Wakatoshi-kun, did I say something to offend you?”

Sakusa questioned as he scooped some rice onto his spoon. The sound of metal scraping the ceramic bowl became increasingly more noticeable. 

“No, not at all. The opposite really. I’m floored.”

“What?”

“Kiyoomi-kun, I think we’ve been dancing around each other for years.”

Sakusa’s hand stopped while rising to his agape mouth. A face of horror traversed his usually stern one. 

“What do you mean?”

Ushijima smiled softly back. He leaned slightly forward into Sakusa’s space and with a lower voice he grinned.

“I’m gay, and I think I found out in high school. There was this incredibly driven boy. An unstoppable force, completely built on the bricks he laid for himself. Like me, he was really mature for his age and always had a tunnel vision for the future.”

Sakusa dropped his spoon on the plate. He swallowed what food was in his mouth, pleading with his eyes for the conversation to take a turn elsewhere. Not ready for emotional baggage. 

“He had a blunt personality and liked things a certain way. We never got to tell each other how we felt, but I have a good feeling he still feels the same. What do you think Kiyoomi-kun?”

His smile was unmissable. Sakusa’s face was hot. He couldn’t rip his eyes away from him. Ushijima leaned closer, bringing his hand to cup Sakusa’s cheek.

“Breathe.”

Sakusa let out a huff. He didn’t even know he was holding in. His hands began to tremble the words completely trapped in his throat. Sakusa was never good at voicing his emotions. But actions spoke louder than words, and when it came down to it. Sakusa knew he couldn’t hesitate.

Bringing his hands to surround Ushijima’s face he leaned forward and pressed their lips together in a passionate embrace. He could feel the smile on Ushijima’s face before two arms wrapped around his waist pulling him up from the seat. Sakusa yelped, not noticing he had come around the table in that time. Ushijima took his opportunity and deepened the kiss pulling Sakusa into his chest. He leaned back and balanced them on the edge of the table. Sakusa flitted soft touches down the broad expanse of Ushijima’s back before pulling away in embarrassment. Ushijima’s pupils were wide with excitement and he was panting at the same pace.

“I think we waited too long for that.” Sakusa smiled as he pressed their foreheads together. Ushijima snorted, pulling him closer. 

“Then don’t make me wait for the next one.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! 
> 
> Come find me here on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sakusasmask504) if you want to chat!


End file.
